narutofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Menma Uzumaki
'Menma Uzumaki '''is een personage die verschijnt in [[Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie|''Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie]]'' ''als de hoofd-antagonist. Hij is de zoon van Kushina Uzumaki en Minato Namikaze in het alternatieve universum van Konohagakure, dus is hij de "Naruto Uzumaki" van die wereld. Hij is ook de jinchuriki van Kurama's tegenhanger de Black Nine-Tails. Achtergrond Menma was geboren als de zoon van zijn wereld's versie van Minato Namikaze en Kushina Uzumaki. In tegenstelling tot Naruto resulteerde de aanval van de Nine-Tailed Demon Fox echter niet in de dood van zijn ouders, en heeft Menma zijn ouders in zijn leven. Hij had een stabiele en liefdevolle jeugd met zijn ouders. Hij ging naar de Academie en werd een genin en vervolgens een chunin. Op een gegeven moment werd de Black-Nine Tails uit Kushina verwijdert en in Menma verzegeld, die later de macht ervan beheerste. Om onbekende redenen werd Menma een missing-nin, hoewel dit met name iets redelijk nieuws was, omdat zowel de ouders van Menma als zijn vrienden niet wisten dat hij het dorp had verlaten en dat Naruto de plaats van Menma in Konoha had ingenomen. Daarnaast had Menma shinobi gekidnapped met unieke vaardigheden, die de aandacht van andere dorpen hebben getrokken en hem beschouwden als een S-rank crimineel. Hij ontmoette snel Tobi, die hem alles vertelde over zijn Eye of the Moon-plan en beloofde hem te helpen. Vanaf daar, gericht op de jinchuriki van zijn wereld, versloeg Menma zijn wereld's Yugito Nii. Uiterlijk Menma lijkt vrijwel identiek op Naruto, hoewel zijn blonde haar zwart is geworden door haat, en hij draagt het in een langere en meer ruig ogende stijl, vergelijkbaar met die van zijn vader. Hij heeft ook donkerdere en meer wild uitziende snorhaar-tekens en donkere kringen onder zijn ogen. Hij heeft geen Eight Trigrams Zegel op zijn buik. Toen hij als de mysterieuze "gemaskerde man" verscheen, droeg hij een wit makser met kitsune, een donkerblauw-grijze mantel met grijze voering en een bontkraag en een gescheurde grijsblauwe cape versierd met zijn persoonlijk embleem: een mandala bestaande uit negen roodbruine cirkels van verschillende formaten bovenop een grotere groen-grijze cirkel. Nadat hij zijn identiteit had onthuld, gooide hij de mantel en het masker weg, waaronder hij geen shirt droeg lange zwarte vingerloze handschoenen, gewikkeld in roodbruine leren riemen, en een wijde zwarte broek en roodbruine sandalen. Vaardigheden ]] Als missing-nin en S-rank crimineel, wordt Menma beschouwd als een zeer gevaarlijke ninja, in staat om moeiteloos andere jinchuriki zoals Yugito Nii te verslaan, evenals verschillende van Konoha top-level ninja's. Als afstammeling van de Uzumaki clan is Menma gezegend met een opmerkelijk uithoudingsvermogen en een even sterke levenskracht, waardoor hij een enorme vitaliteit en een immens lange potentiële levensduur heeft. Nadat Menma was bezeten door Tobi, behaalde hij een Sharingan in zijn rechteroog en toegang tot veel van zijn vaarigheden, waaronder Tobi's Kamui voor teleportatie en ongrijpbaarheid. Jinchuriki krachten Als de jinchuriki van de Black Nine-Tails bezit Menma enorme reserves met name sterke chakra. In tegenstelling tot Naruto, mist hij het zegel dat de Black Nine-Tails tegenhoudt, waardoor het zijn kracht aanzienlijk vergroot. Hoewel hij geen tailed beast transformatie vertoont, is hij in staat om de Fox volledig te ontketenen, door hem op dezelfde manier te gebruiken als een summon. Door de haat van Menma kan hij de Black Nine Tails beter controleren, en hij is in staat levende identiteiten te creëren en te besturen die zijn samengesteld uit zijn chakra, die bekend staan als de Nine Masked Beasts. Menma kan ook negatieve emoties voelen, hij is in staat om de sterke haat van Kurama in Naruto te detecteren Ninjutsu .]] De vaardigheden van Menma zijn in wezen hetzelfde als die van Naruto, en hij heeft donkere versies van Naruto's kenmerkende technieken genaamd Spiralling Ring en Great Spiralling Ring ontwikkeld, maar anders dan Naruto kan Menma ze gebruiken zonder shadow clones. Hij heeft ook het vermogen om doelen weg te schieten en vijandelijke aanvallen af te weren. Hij was in staat om een Sage Mode-aangedreven stoot tegen te gaan door het gebruik van een mysterieuze techniek die een donkere uitstraling creëerde die zijn kracht verhoogde. Hij kan ook vrij rondvliegen in de lucht. Taijutsu Menma heeft enorme vaardigheid getoond in taijutsu. Menma, zelfs als hij werd aangevallen door meerdere vijanden zoals de shadow clones van Naruto, bleef rustig en versloeg ze gemakkelijk allemaal. De kracht van Menma werd versterkt door de chakra van de Black Nine-Tails in hem, plus omdat hij de Eight Trigrams Zegel miste, wat betekende dat de chakra van de Black Nine-Tails direct toegankelijk was.